


A Boggart Accident

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boggarts, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: He’d had several plans over the past couple years for how he’d tell Sirius he was the best thing since self-inking quills, but he hadn't executed any of them. After how they got together, he desperately wishes he had.





	A Boggart Accident

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: "Hi! If you're not super busy, could you do a starbucks fic of their first kiss/confessing their crushes while they're at hogwarts? <3"

The Thing was, it was sort of an accident. Which James hated.    
  
He’d had several plans over the past couple years for how he’d tell Sirius he was the best thing since self-inking quills: a speech, one of those singing cards, giving him a love bug, all manner of romantic dates, proposing... well. After he considered proposing as a confession of his feelings he took a step back. No need to come on too strong and scare Sirius with all his commitment issues, especially since James was 100% serious about the offer, and that in itself was another reason to keep it secret.    
  
Instead of James pouring out his heart like any normal person would do in this situation, he sat on his feelings for a solid two years and the Marauders went on.    
  
Even if James didn’t ignore how he felt about Sirius, he was having the time of his life. Pranks, classes, running around the school, running through the forest, detention, quidditch- all of it was good if Sirius was at his side or in the distance grinning at him like he was the only person in the world.    
  
But... well. It all had to come to a head in the most spectacular and somehow anticlimactic way possible didn’t it?    
  
It should’ve been routine, there shouldn’t have been anything different about this particular empty classroom that James ducked into and sealed behind him to escape Filch, but there was.    
  
He didn’t notice that at first, of course. First he listened at the doorway for the footsteps to fade, and then he waited the standard fifteen minutes to light his wand-- just in case.    
  
He jumped in surprise. “Si? What are you doing here?” he asked a grin taking over his face, so happy to see him he didn’t think about how strange his presence was. He took an automatic step forward, freezing when Sirius took a step back, sneering.    
  
“Trapped in here with you.”    
  
“Er... yeah. There are worse things,” James said, trying for another smile but failing. What was wrong with Sirius?   
  
“Not that I can think of,” he said darkly, arms folded across his chest. “Or did you actually think we’re friends?” He gave James an obvious once over, his expression making it clear that he found James wanting. “You’re pathetic, James. Maybe everyone else likes you, but I barely tolerate you. And that was before I found out you had feelings for me.” He scoffed, “I can’t believe you actually thought you were good enough for me.”    
  
James was frozen in place, hand lax around his wand, eyes wide, ears ringing, and legs weak as he stared at him. This- this couldn’t be Sirius.    
  
...right?    
  
Maybe everything he was saying was true. James knows he can be a lot. Sirius has had to deal with him more than anyone else. It... made sense.    
  
There was a noise behind him but it barely registered to him, too transfixed by the horror spewing in front of him.    
  
A hand grabbed his own, shockingly warm and he wondered when he started feeling cold. The Sirius in front of him started shifting but was flung into a closet before it could settle on another image.    
  
“Jamie?” Sirius sounded concerned, like he had before- but- there were- two? Sirius moved in front of him, raising a hand to wipe at James’s cheek. He hadn’t even noticed he was crying. “It’s okay, Jamie, it was just a boggart, it wasn’t real.”    
  
“Oh.” His face started to heat in embarrassment and shame, and all he wanted was a comfy bed filled with Sirius to cuddle with and no memory of this incident. “How much did you hear?”    
  
“Enough to now it was full of shit,” he spat. “I don’t think of you like that at all Jamie you mean the world to me.” Sirius pulled him in for a tight hug. “Merlin, James I love you more than everyone else in this damn school combined, even Moony and Wormtail, and you know how much I like them.”    
  
James choked on a laugh. “Love you too, you know. More than- more than anything.”    
  
“Aww anything huh?”    
  
James couldn’t stop the reply if he wanted to, and at the time he was too emotionally drained to want to. “Yep, more than friends, more in the ‘lovers’ territory, y’know? Kinda want to kiss your face off every time I see you,” he confessed. Feeling better for it was decidedly not a result he had been expecting, but he’d take it.    
  
“No time like the present to start,” Sirius said, and fuck if James didn’t want to take him up on that.    
  
But... “I’m not kissing you for the first time when my face is covered in tears and snot. You deserve better.”    
  
“What I deserve, in my humble opinion, is a kiss from my goddamn boyfriend who I’ve been pining over for years.”    
  
James rolled his eyes and kissed Sirius’s cheek. He felt more than saw Sirius wrinkled his nose.    
  
“I see your point mate. C’mon then, to the dormitory! We’ll clean you up and then spend the next couple hours getting you dirty again.”    
  
So... yes, while James was overwhelmingly happy that he and Sirius were together he hated the circumstances surrounding it. He probably would’ve been better off proposing.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/) or here in the comments


End file.
